Manufacturers may geographically regionalize printing devices, such as printers, copiers, facsimile machines, multi-function peripheral (MFP) devices. This may enable the manufacturers to maintain control over the prices of device components (e.g., cartridges) that are available for use with the printing devices in relation to the location in which the devices are sold and used. For instance, the manufacturers may lower the cost of the device components in some regions to ensure that customers in those regions can afford such components, and to maintain a higher price for the device components in regions in which the market price for such components is higher.